All the truth
by SuddenInspiration26
Summary: Ron and Hermione talk about their real feelings after the birds scene. One-shot. My first fic. Quite fluffy )


**All the truth**

The Griffindor's had just won the Quidditch Cup and there was a huge party in Griffindor's common room. The twins had found a way of sneaking out and had brought lots of Butterbeer from the kitchens. The party was being quite fun, but just a little too loud for Hermione's taste.

She was talking with Harry about the game, when she saw _it_. It couldn't be. Ron, her Ron, the love of her life since the 1st year, was snogging Lavender Brown. She felt like a loser, like she had just lost part of her heart. Before she started crying, she ran off the room.

Tears blurred her vision, and she felt lost. More lost than she had ever been before. She ended up sitting on some stairs, next to a window. It was snowing outside. The cold breeze made her shiver. She needed to take Ron of her mind. And with that thought, she said "Avis". Five small yellow birds appeared. For her, practicing spells was the best way to relax and take bad things off her mind. But this time was different. Nothing would distract her from the fact that she had lost Ron. Forever. She started crying harder.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps. When she looked back, she saw her best friend Harry. He had a concerned look on his face. Slowly, he sits down next to her.

"These birds look pretty good" stated Harry. "Hemione… I don't know what to say…"

"How does it feel Harry, when you see Dean with Ginny?" interrupted Hermione, sobbing. "I see the way you look at her, you're my best friend."

Harry seemed to be thinking in the answer. "It's hard to explain, i feel…"

He was interrupted by someone giggling. Then they saw Ron and Lavender. She was clinging to his arm. Harry just thought "Oh no, not now…" Hermione had a very sad look on her teary face.

"Ups…. I think this room is taken." said Lavender, looking to Ron. Ron smiled at her, but then looked at his best friends. Harry seemed to be wishing not to be there, and was staring at the floor. On the other hand, Hermione was looking at him. Her face was wet with tears, but now she seemed very angry. Ron had never seen this look on her face. And the silence in that room was almost painful. To change the mood, and giving a quick glance to Lavender, who was getting impatient, he asked:

"What are those birds for?"

Hermione stood up quickly. She raised her wand and yelled "Oppugno!". The birds that she had conjured flew straight at him, pecking his hands and face. Ron started to fight against the birds, who were scratching him, while Hermione ran of the room, sobbing again.

Wanting to help his best friend, Harry said "Finite!" The birds disappeared. Ron was bleeding from some scratches, including one in his face. Lavender was quite shocked and tried to hug Ron.

"Are you ok Won-Won, do you want to go to Madame Pomfrey?" asked Lavender, worried. "That girl is crazy, she must…"

"She's not crazy! Don't talk about her, you know nothing about her, about us!" yelled Ron, very mad. Lavender looked shocked. "This was a mistake, I should not have kissed you. I have to go and find her." And with that, he left the room, a worried look on his face. Lavender started crying and ran off to the common room. Harry just stood there, watching the snow fall and hoping that Ron and Hermione would find a way to fix things up.

Ron was running through the hall, trying to find her. What had he done… He needed to find a way to make things better… He always hated to see her cry. And the worst part was that he knew that he was the reason of her tears… always.

He looked in several classrooms, secret passages and even in some girl's bathroom's. He was starting to get a little hopeless, but then he heard it. Someone was sobbing on the stairs that led to the Astronomy tower. And he knew who it was.

Slowly, he approached her. She saw him, and he thought it was a good sign that she didn't run away. He sat down next to her.

"Listen… this was all a big mistake, I was caught up in the moment" he tried to explain "I'm sorry, it's just that normally I don't get attention from girls and…"

"No. You don't have to apologize, you're free to do whatever you want." Admitted Hermione, still sobbing. "I shouldn't be upset, you're my best friend… and I just want you to be happy." She looked at him and all he saw in her eyes was sadness. Almost without thinking, he raised his hand and cleaned up a tear that was falling over her face. Suddenly, he blushed, looking to the floor. He decided that this was the right time to tell her all the truth. He wanted no more lies between them.

"I got to tell you something." He started.

"You don't need to, I understand, if you want to date Lavender just do it." Now Hermione had a different tone in her voice, like she was trying to disguise her sadness. Then she stood up and started to climb the stairs. "I need some fresh air." Ron followed her, because he wasn't finished yet.

When they reached the top of the Astronomy tower, it was still snowing. Ron stood next to Hermione, determined to tell her the truth. Feeling brave, he took her hand in his. She looked surprised, and started to blush.

"Why did you do this to me?" asked Hermione, quietly. "You know, I mean, by this time you should know that you are not _just_ my best friend."

"I think I knew that, a while ago. I feel the same. But I always felt insecure around you, I mean, why would you like me?" he questioned. "I'm so clumsy, and I'm poor… and I'm not even good looking. There are so many guys better than me…" He finished, embarrassed. "And you are so smart, so beautiful!" he told her, with a little smile. "I'm not good enough for you."

"Stop saying those things… don't you see that I like you for who you are?" she said, a bit frustrated. "I don't care if you're poor or clumsy, I love the way you make me feel when I'm around you! You're so funny, always making me laugh, even when I'm trying to study…"

Now she was already smiling. That smile that he loved… this was what he wanted to see every day. He would never make her cry again.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry so many times since we've met. I was a big idiot this whole time. I promise you, that I will never make you cry again." He kissed her hand softly and looked in her eyes. Those brown eyes that he loved, since their 1st year. "You are so special to me, Hermione… I love you." he whispered.

She felt so special, finally the moment that she had been waiting for since the Yule Ball had come. Placing her free hand on his face and looking in his beautiful blue eyes, she finally said: "I love you too Ron. More that you could ever imagine."

Ron slowly leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, while stroking her hair. He felt her smile against his lips, and he felt so happy about it…

When they parted, Hemione said: "Sorry for those cuts in you face." She was stroking the cuts that those birds had made to him.

"It's ok, they don't hurt anymore. Not now, that I'm here with you." He smiled.

It was a perfect moment, and they remained embraced for a long time, both feeling their love for each other.


End file.
